Passport Baby
by CoronationDirection
Summary: The story of how Carla copes with yet another problem. Includes mentions of sexual violence and swearing. Also mentions of the Aberdonian accent although vague.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey Before I start thanks soo much for taking the time to read this . This will robably be my last update on any stories for a while, so to the readers of 'Molested-a daughter's story', 'Is it too late to help us?', 'Happy because of you, dead because of you' and 'Flashes of light', If you are still reading I have the updtes ready but I dunno when I will have time to put them up :/ Anyway, I had the idea for this and hd to write it! Aberdeen is the place where I live so I wnted to write a story in an environment that I know very very well. So hope this is an interesting read. I will put the next chapter up after ONE review! So if you like it please review! I like a wee bitty of Constructive Critiscm will help everyone Last of all thanks to my lovely friends Lauren, Megan and Sara-Louise for helping me with naming(something I am VERY bad at!)

Thanks,

Kirsten xox'

Chapter One- Running way from the truth. (Foreign Affair)

She heaved herself off the couch as Maria told her it was time to go. Time to go to court and face the man she hated. The father of her unborn child.

Maria started her car and drove off through the snow. Carla sat in the passenger seat staring out at children playing in the January snow. Most of them probably had a dad. Her unborn son would never get to know his father. His father was a _rapist _how would she tell him that.

"Carla, earth to Carla, we're here darlin'." That was the voice of Maria. Carla looked up. Manchester crown court. Around the car park were cameras. Many people knew about her story now. 2 other women had come forward about Frank too. Her child would be safe.

Frank was led up to his seat in court. He could see Peter Barlow in the court. Oh how he hated that man. Things went fast in court. The judge and jury said their pieces now it was Carla's turn. She had been brave enough to face frank.

"_I told him it was over… He wouldn't listen and I told him to go… Before I knew it, he had wripped my legs apart and had violated me…"  
><em>**Months of Tears.**_** NOT GUILTY, NOT GUILTY, NOT PROVEN, NOT GUILTY. **_('But what about the others? What?, How?, When?')  
>"<em>You are free to go Mr Foster…."<em>


	2. A token of gratitude

_**A/N- Hellooo :) It's me again :) Thanks to my lovely reviewers; lastrequest, madaboutcarla, LadyFfion and LullabyBunny1. This chapter is rushed but I hope its okay. Please review and any constructive critiscm is greatly appriectated! Please leave ideas for the next few chapters as they are much appreciated! Anyway must go, maths exam to prepare for!**_  
><em><strong>Love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kirsten xox'<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Aww this one's beautiful."<br>"You can 'ave him."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Mother doesn't want it."

_Baby Connor, 24/06/12, 19:18 5lbs5oz._

Carla Connor lay sobbing to herself in a hospital bed, in a foreign city. She was in Aberdeen, Scotland. She ran away from Manchester, from everything she didn't need nor want. Apart from her child. The spawn of a rapist. She couldn't bring herself to look at her son. For fear that if she did, she would see Frank and she was on her own here. Nobody knew her, nobody would help.

"Why would ye nae want this one, he's a right cracker. Stuart would have something to say though if I took him home." Sighed nurse Docherty looking at the small, helpless and hungry boy. He was missing the warmth of his mummy in this alien environment. She looked at the small boy. He had fair amount of chocolate brown hair and he had the most beautiful blue eyes. He looked up at her with the most unknowing face. She wheeled the small, confused child out of the unit and to his mum, she knew shouldn't do this but she was going to.

_Knock, knock. _Carla felt her heart race as she saw a woman and a _**baby**_ enter the room.  
>"What the hell are you doing!" Carla raged in a hushed voice.<br>"Someone needed his mummy." Smiled nurse Docherty nicely.  
>"Get it away from me!" Carla screamed as the nurse picked up her son. The little boy began to cry. "Please no!" Carla screamed continuing her scared rant. She turned round as the baby's screams stopped. She looked at the small boy. The small boy who was just a number without his mum, the boy who would spend weeks looking for parents…<p>

"I…I Looked at him…" Carla sighed crying quietly.  
>"Are ye alright?" Asked the midwife.<br>"I was r-raped." Carla sobbed.  
>"Oh dear. I'm sorry." Sighed Angela realising this little boy had been the product of a vicious attack.<br>"It was 9 months ago. I didn't want to look at my baby, I thought it would be too painful. But my boy looks nothing like him." Carla cried as Nurse Angela handed over the child.  
>"He's a bonnie angel, looks right like his mammy." Smiled Angela comfortingly in her Aberdonian accent.<br>"Thanks." Carla smiled. She'd gotten used to the Aberdonian accent after living in the city since she was 4 months pregnant.  
>"What you going to call him?" Asked the nurse.<br>"I quite like Ciaran but I also quite like Nicholas . Ciaran Nicholas Connor. Do you think it suits him?" Carla asked.  
>"It's lovely!" beamed Angela. "Would you like him to sleep here for the night?"<br>"I'd like that." Smiled Carla as the nurse smiled and left. Carla placed her baby into the hospital cot. She quickly drifted off to a deep slumber, all her worries suddenly gone. Her son was her worry now.

Michelle Connor walked down Coronation Street. She knew Carla's due date was the 23rd of June but she had no idea if Carla was even alive. She didn't know where Carla was. She hoped to god Carla was okay because she wasn't in a good way the night she left Weatherfield…

…_Pulling her suitcase out of her flat, 4 month pregnant Carla was ready to go. She was about to write a note when Michelle entered the flat.  
><em>"_Carla, where are you going with that suitcase?" Michelle asked.  
><em>"_I'm leaving Chelle." Carla replied.  
><em>"_WHAT?" Michelle raged going after Carla who was heaving her suitcase downstairs.  
><em>"_Leave me to go Chelle!" Carla shouted with tears falling from her eyes.  
><em>"_Car don't go!" Michelle begged as she chased after Carla in the cold January night. Before they knew it were standing on Coronation Street.  
><em>"_CARLA!" Michelle shouted in tears.  
>"WHAT!" Carla snapped turning round. By now Norris, Mary, half the street and Peter Barlow were watching the goings-on.<br>_"_Carla you can't go anywhere, you are 4 months pregnant!" Michelle shouted. A nosey fuelled gasp came from the crowd.  
><em>"_I Knew it." Smiled Norris.  
><em>"_THANKS NOW YOU'VE GIVEN ME A REAL REASON TO GO!" Carla said referring to the fact that the whole street now knew she was pregnant, by a rapist.  
><em>"_Carla." Peter said from behind making her jump. She was still fragile.  
><em>"_What do you want?" She screamed. She was shaking wildly.  
><em>"_Don't go Carla…I need you." Peter cried. They'd had an affair but as soon as Carla found out she was pregnant she stopped it.  
><em>"_I'm going and there isn't anything you can do about it." Carla said. She heaved her suit case into the back of her car.  
><em>"_Carla please…" Michelle sighed. She knew it was useless Carla was too independent… Carla jamp into her car.  
><em>"_Bye." Carla cried tears falling from her eyes. She had mascara over her face, she was a mess. Peter and Michelle sobbed into each other as Carla headed north on the M6. She was driving north until she could go no further, she was going to Scotland. _

Carla sighed as she was wakened by the cries of her son. She didn't know what to do. She was about to cry when Angela, the nurse, walked in.  
>"Hiya sweetheart." Angela said picking up the small boy. The boy's tears calmed and so did Carla's.<br>"Who was I kidding, I can't look after a child." She sighed.  
>"Darling, of course you can." Angela sighed. "It's always hard at first." Carla sighed and looked up to the roof. "Where you staying sweetheart?" Angela asked Carla.<br>"I'm staying in the new flats in Summerhill, across from Lidl." She answered. Why did Angela want to know this?  
>"I'll help you dearie. I live down the road in Roswell Park." Smiled Angela.<p>

Peter sighed. He headed to _Michelle's apartment_ not _Carla's, Michelle's._ After arriving Michelle let him up and set about making him a cuppa.  
>"Chelle, we need to find her. She could be lying in a ditch with a baby!" Peter sighed.<br>"I know." Michelle sighed.  
>"How though?" Peter asked. Michelle shook her head and handed Peter a coffee and sat across from him. They sat in silence for at least ten minutes. It was a sad silence. Both of them had decided they would never see Carla again, or indeed the little child.<br>"Peter, I've got it!" Michelle smiled. Peter smiled in delight as Michelle went searching for the phone book.  
>"Michelle what do you mean?" Peter asked.<br>"_He'll_ know where she is…" Michelle smiled.


End file.
